Users of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, other types of cellular telephones, tablet computing devices, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), access large amounts of content available over networks, such as the Internet. In many instances, users of mobile devices access news stories and other informational content provided by one or more content providers (e.g., a newspaper web site), such as in the form of material that can be displayed on a computing device and read by a user. In some situations, users can receive audio podcasts that are created by respective content providers, and that may include various forms of related content that is organized into a program that may be, for example, a half-hour or hour long. For example, a talk radio station may create one or podcasts of the station's radio shows that can be listened to by users of the mobile computing devices.